A Heart's Cry
by pepper-maroon
Summary: FINISHED! Piper has a past with someone! When he walks back into her life, Piper's feelings resurface. Can they be together?
1. Default Chapter

Takes place during Season 5. Cole's still around. Piper is not pregnant...yet.  
  
A Heart's Cry  
  
Default Chapter  
  
Piper pushed her cart to the frozen food section; she was searching for ice cream. She was happy. Today was her day. Nothing could bring her down. She had just received a phone call from the doctor and was excited about the news. She wanted to tell Leo right away, but then she decided not to. Leo had lately been 'off in space,' but the feast and the news Piper was planning on telling him would 'bring him back down to Earth.' She would tell her her sisters, too, tonight at dinner, but right now, Piper was in heaven. She was too happy. She was buying everything she needed for tonight. It was then someone crashed into her cart. She looked up and saw him.  
  
Cole was grudgingly picking out frozen food. Another day of this and he didn't know what else he could do. He slowly pushed his cart, thinking how nice it would be to have decent food in his stomach when he crashed into someone else's cart.  
  
"Cole?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper?" Cole couldn't believe his luck. This was the last person; well next to the last person he wanted to see and here he went and crashed into her cart.  
  
Cole half jumped back, thinking Piper was going to blow him up. Instead, she burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Cole asked.  
  
"Nothing." Piper said. She didn't mind seeing Cole. She was too happy today to blow up anyone.  
  
"How are you?" Piper asked, smiling.  
  
"Fine." Cole nervously smiled. He wasn't sure what Piper was going to do. He responded with his usual "How's Phoebe?"  
  
"Great," Piper couldn't help but eye Cole's cart. It was filled with an assortment of canned and frozen food. Piper shook her head.  
  
"What?" Cole felt uncomfortable at Piper starring at his cart.  
  
"Cole, your a fine gentlemen who needs better food than that," Piper said. She wasn't thinking. Everything was coming from her heart.  
  
"Piper, you seem different today," Cole said.  
  
"Really? How?" Piper said laughing. She was too happy.  
  
"You seem happier and you're not blowing me up or freezing me," Cole said.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Piper said smiling, her whole face glowing.  
  
"Congratulations!" Cole couldn't help, but notice how gorgeous Piper looked today. He never noticed her beauty like that. She seemed heavenly with her whole face aglow.  
  
"Thank you, Cole," Piper said beaming. "I'm just too excited to do anything, today. I'm planning this dinner tonight so I can tell Leo. This is what we've always wanted!" Piper didn't notice she was rambling. "I better get going." Piper pushed past Cole and continued onwards.  
  
"Congrats, once again Piper," Cole said as Piper past him. He couldn't help, but notice how great a backside she had. Whoa boy! he thought. He kept starring at her backside when Piper stopped and turned suddenly.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Hmm?" Cole said interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
"I guess me being happy today has changed my perspective a lot," Piper said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I meant to say that I'm sorry about you. You know from what you've been through and all," Piper said, the words coming out of her mouth quickly.  
  
"Thanks Piper. That means a lot coming from you," Cole said.  
  
Piper smiled and started to turn when she thought of something else. "Oh and Cole?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can by P3 later and stop for a drink. On me," Piper smiled and turned.  
  
"Thanks Piper." Cole feasted his eyes on Piper's backside again.  
  
"Sure." she called still turned around.  
  
Cole shook his head and turned around. For a second there, he forgot about Phoebe. But this time when he thought about Phoebe, her face became dimmer and Piper's face came up. She looked so beautiful when she was happy. It seemed to Cole that it was a long time ago when last she was so happy.  
  
Piper turned the aisle, but stopped quickly to look at Cole. He was already going. Piper couldn't help but think that Cole looked quite handsome today. Piper couldn't help but notice the broad shoulders as her eyes trailed downward. Piper immediately turned around. Her eyes wanted to turn back to Cole. Piper laughed aloud as she thought 'My hormones are already kicking in.'  
  
----------  
  
Cole finished his work quickly. He seemed jumpy and nervous. He was thinking about seeing Piper today at the store. She said he could stop by P3. 'I just may take you up on that offer,' he thought as he got up.  
  
Cole arrived at P3. He walked up to the door. He was nervous. What if Phoebe pr Paige were there? Or Leo? Naah...Piper said he could stop by. Cole quietly opened the door and walked in. He was welcomed with yelling. Piper and Leo were arguing. Cole thought about leaving, but he wanted to see what this was all about.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Piper shouted at Leo.  
  
"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Leo shouted back.  
  
"Oh come on! Every time we try to talk, we're always interrupted by those damn Elders," Piper screeched at Leo.  
  
"It's not their damn fault! And it's not mine either! You know what my job requires," Leo tried to say calmly to Piper.  
  
"Leo, I know how important your job it, but you can't miss tonight. Please," Piper cried.  
  
Leo turned away from Piper. "I'm sorry, but my other charges need me."  
  
"What about me, Leo? I need you! Please don't miss tonight!" Piper cried, but Leo didn't look at her. He just orbed away.  
  
"Leo, you get ass back here! Leo! What about me? Huh?" Piper cried angrily. "Ahhh..." Piper blew up a stack of glasses.  
  
Cole turned to leave. He held the door open a crack, so it wouldn't slam shut, but when he turned, he let go of the door and it slammed.  
  
"Whose there?" Piper called. She walked towards the stairs.  
  
Cole was too nervous to shimmer away.  
  
"Cole?" Piper wiped her face. "How long have you been there? I'm sorry if you heard anything. Didn't I promise you a drink?" Piper smiled.  
  
"No Piper. It's alright. I better go. I've got lots of work to do," Cole lied.  
  
"Come on down. I insist!" Piper smiled again.  
  
Cole couldn't resist that smile and he, too, smiled as he came down.  
  
Piper walked back over to the bar and got out two glasses. She fixed Cole drink and got herself a shot of vodka.  
  
Cole took a seat and as he took his glass from Piper, their hands brushed. Cole and Piper both felt tingles.  
  
What am I thinking? Piper thought. I just had a fight with Leo. I shouldn't throw myself on the next guy.  
  
"So..." Cole eyed the blown up glasses.  
  
"Ohh...I'll get around to them," Piper said as she poured herself another shot of vodka.  
  
"Won't you hurt the baby?" Cole asked seeing how Piper's hands trembled as she poured the vodka.  
  
The glass in Cole's hand blew up.  
  
"Whoa!" Cole got up. His hand was cut, but it immediately healed.  
  
"Sorry about that," Piper said. A tear slipped from her eye.  
  
"It's okay. I knew you wanted to blow me up sometime," Cole joked. He looked at Piper. More tears came down her cheeks. "Piper? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not pregnant," she cried.  
  
"What? I thought you were," Cole said.  
  
"I got another call awhile ago. The doctor said it was just some tissue swelling. Sorry he said. Well, so am I," Piper poured herself some more vodka.  
  
"Piper, I'm so sorry, but this is not the way to deal with it" Cole said.  
  
"Then how do you want me to deal with it? I am just so damn angry I don't know what to do," Piper cried slamming her fist on the table, causing a nearby chair to explode.  
  
"Whoa!" Cole jumped out of the way.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Cole reached for Piper's hand. Piper didn't pull away.  
  
"It's alright Piper. You and Leo can try again," Cole said softly. He was too close to Piper. He really wanted to kiss her and say it's okay.  
  
Piper pulled her hand away from Cole. "I'm not sure if he wants to have children anymore!"  
  
"Piper, how can you say that?" Cole whispered softly.  
  
Piper felt tingles down her spine. Cole was close. Close enough to kiss.  
  
"I don't know! I'm just so confused," Piper cried.  
  
Cole hugged her and Piper buried her head into his shoulder crying harder. After awhile, her sobs subdued. Piper looked up at Cole. She could see warm, welcoming eyes. Not tired eyes like Leo's was. Piper had to fight the urge to kiss Cole as Cole did the same. Piper couldn't take it anymore. Hormones were raging up in side of her.  
  
"Piper, I'm sure Leo's just as confused. You two just need to talk," Cole said even though he wanted to kiss those lips just once.  
  
"Don't talk to me about Leo," Piper said. She reached up and kissed Cole with every ounce of passion she could muster. Cole didn't pull away, but enjoyed the kiss, as did Piper.  
  
Leo orbed back in. 'I'm sorry Piper. I won't miss tonight.' He was about to say. He saw Piper and Cole in a lip lock and he angrily orbed away.  
  
What'd you think? I know it's kind of rushed, but I'm working on it. This was just a little teaser chapter; I just wanted to know what everyone thought. 


	2. Chapter 1

A Heart's Cry  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cole woke with a start. 'Wow! What a dream!' he thought. Him and Piper Halliwell. Cole laughed out loud. Like Piper would want to kiss him. His heart belonged to Phoebe. Or did it? he thought. Cole went back to bed. He didn't want to think about the Halliwells on this day, but why did he always remember them?  
  
Across town, Piper Halliwell woke up from the same dream. Whoa! How could she dream about kissing Cole especially when a certain day was coming up that she didn't want to remember. Well, everyone deserves the chance to be happy, she thought. Piper had a plan forming in her mind as she went back to sleep.  
  
--------------  
  
Cole came home after a hard day's work. If you could call it a home. It was messy and vodka and whiskey was still in the air.  
  
"Welcome to another night, home alone," Cole spat out. He had just come home after talking to Phoebe. He needed her help to expose a big corporation of cheating of old people of their money. Phoebe had taken off saying she was busy woman and had other things to do.  
  
"Isn't her job to protect the innocent," Cole snapped out again to nobody in particular. "Maybe we can at least try to be happy today, but bitchy people come to mind."  
  
Cole dropped his keys off in a tray when something caught his eye on the table. Cole walked over to the table. There was a basket full of muffins and a card beside it. Cole picked up the card and read it.  
  
Cole,  
  
Have a Happy Birthday! You deserve it. Don't let Phoebe come to mind. Enjoy your day. Also, your are most welcome to come at P3 tonight for a drink, on the house.  
  
Piper  
  
"Can you not leave me alone?" Cole angrily cried out as he threw the card down. He was just going to bed early tonight. "Who cares if it is my birthday? It's not like nobody cared before!"  
  
----------  
  
At P3, Piper was desperately searching the crowd for signs of Cole.  
  
"Come on, come on! Where are you? You should be here by now," Piper called out, but nobody was listening. I don't even know why I did that, she thought. Piper then remembered Leo saying she was a good person. It was when she had gotten a birthday card for Dad and her sisters refused to sign it. She was a good person. That's why she did that for Cole.  
  
Piper searched the crowd again. Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want to see you? Piper thought. Piper gave up looking and went back to tending to customers.  
  
----------  
  
Cole came home after another tired day of work. He still saw the muffins on the table and the card on the floor near it. Cole tried one of the muffins. Even though they were cold, now, it was still delicious.  
  
"Maybe I should go down to P3," Cole said aloud. Talking to himself was not fun. And Piper was at least trying, unless she was calling him over to vanquish him. But she wouldn't do that in public, would she?  
  
----------  
  
Piper wanted to search the crowd for Cole again, but she knew if he didn't come yesterday, he wouldn't come today.  
  
"Piper, you look gorgeous," someone called behind Piper.  
  
"Paige," Piper turned around. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Listen, I will be home late tonight. My date has  
something planned and Phoebe said not to worry about her. Miles is  
taking her somewhere," Paige said.  
  
"OK. Have fun," Piper said. She saw Paige and some guy walk off  
through the crowd and towards the exit. Piper turned back around and  
saw Cole waiting at the bar.  
  
"Cole? I didn't think you were going to come," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think so either, but I came," Cole said. He had to  
admit; Piper looked gorgeous tonight. Her long brown hair tucked  
loosely behind her shoulders. She looked absolutely beautiful in that  
black dress. She was a breathtaking view.  
  
"So I take it you got my card," Piper said.  
  
"And the muffins. Thanks Piper, but you didn't have to," Cole said. He  
was starting to get nervous around her. She looked too beautiful.  
  
"It was my pleasure. Listen, Cole. Do you want a drink?" Piper asked.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"It's on the house," Piper said temptingly.  
  
"No thanks. I really just stopped by to say thanks," Cole had to tear  
his eyes away from those dark brown ones.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to stick around. I'm sure there are several  
gorgeous woman who'd like to meet you," Piper said smiling.  
  
"Why? So they can hate my guts?" Cole asked a little too angrily. He was immediately sorry.  
  
"No! So they can love you. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy," Piper said taken back my Cole's comment.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper."  
  
"It's okay. I understand," Piper smiled.  
  
"I better go," Cole said.  
  
"Take care," Piper called after him.  
  
Cole walked across the dance floor. There were people all around him. This was definitely not the place for him. Cole started walking back to the bar towards Piper, when he saw Leo talking to her. He seemed to be saying something really fast, and Piper was not happy with it. She looked hurt. Leo gave her a quick kiss and walked away. Piper was left hurt and angry. She snapped at the next customer. Cole walked back to the bar and saw that Piper was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Piper? What's wrong?" Cole asked concerned.  
  
Piper looked up at those luscious blue eyes. "Nothing." She said quietly.  
  
Cole didn't know what to say, but the next line came out too quickly, "Piper? Would you like to dance? Or get away from here? Take a walk? Maybe talk about it?"  
  
Piper looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"Everybody deserves the chance to be happy," Cole repeated Piper's line back to her. He didn't know what he was thinking, but he would like to know those brown eyes some more.  
  
"Sure," Piper found herself say. "Just let me get someone to cover the bar."  
  
Piper didn't know what she was thinking, going somewhere with Cole. What would her sisters and Leo think? She suddenly didn't care. She wanted to be with Cole right now.  
  
Cole reached for Piper's hand. Piper took it and they both walked hand in hand out of the club. 


	3. Chapter 2

A Heart's Cry  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So how are things with you?" Piper asked. She enjoyed holding Cole's hand. Heck, it had been so long since she held any man's hand.  
  
"Fine. Fine. You know the same old things. Go to work, come home, and think of what went wrong between me and Phoebe," Cole said. He didn't feel weird talking about any of these things with Piper. He was already on Cloud Nine from holding her hand.  
  
"I know Phoebe tells you all the time, but you should really try to move on with your life. Holding on to the past will prevent you from having a better future."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But you can't forget your one true love in seconds. Everything is easier said than done," Cole pointed out.  
  
"That's true. But what if Phoebe wasn't your love. You're preventing yourself from moving on and finding your true love," Piper said.  
  
"Piper, I can't just forget about Phoebe as easily as she forgets about me. Could you do that with Leo?" Cole asked.  
  
"You're right, but I'm not sure what I'd do for Leo now. I use to think I'd go crazy without Leo's love, but I'm questioning my love, now."  
  
"So I take it things aren't so great between you and Leo," Cole asked.  
  
"It's the usual. He orbs out at any time of the day. I understand that it's his job, but sometimes I question whether we're meant to be," Piper said.  
  
"Like me and Phoebe?"  
  
"Like you and Phoebe."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what did Leo say to you?" Cole asked.  
  
Piper looked at him surprised.  
  
"I kinda saw him talking to you and you didn't look too happy."  
  
"What can you expect when you marry an angel? I guess I thought it was the perfect dream. Guess I was wrong." Piper looked away for a second.  
  
"Things don't always turn out the way you want them to be, but that doesn't mean you can't try for them," Cole said.  
  
"You should hear yourself," Piper smiled. Cole stopped for a second. Piper stopped and faced him.  
  
"You think we'll ever be truly happy?" Cole asked. He and Piper starred deeply into each other's eyes. They both got lost in the moment and Cole bent down to kiss Piper.  
  
Piper pulled away after a minute and said, "We can try." She then kissed him back.  
  
Cole shimmered them to his bedroom at the penthouse. Piper stumbled and was about to fall over backwards, when Cole caught her.  
  
"I got you," he said. Piper looked up at Cole. She saw the look in his eyes that she had seen only once before.  
  
"This is wrong," Piper pulled herself from Cole's grasp.  
  
"It's also very right," Cole said drawing Piper closer.  
  
"But it's not like....  
  
"Before?" Cole asked.  
  
"Cole...  
  
"I know. I know. I promised I wouldn't bring it up, but I wonder, did you ever regret it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Cole, it was very wrong just as it is now."  
  
"I know, but did you regret it?" Cole asked again.  
  
"It was just lust or infatuation or something. It was never meant to be. Our hearts belonged to someone else," Piper looked away from Cole.  
  
"Piper, look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me if you ever regretted it?" Cole asked turning Piper's face to face him.  
  
Piper was quiet for a minute and then said, "No. I never met anyone who could put so many feelings inside of me."  
  
They were quiet for another minute.  
  
"Did you ever regret it?" Piper asked Cole.  
  
"No, because it felt right for me. I never doubted being with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I never felt happier in my life before, until I met you," Cole brought Piper closer to him. Their noses were touching and they were moving slowly as if in a dance. "It was a miracle no one ever found out."  
  
"Yup...all those times we were alone....  
  
"Would it hurt to do that again?" Cole asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know," Piper said as she led Cole to the bed.  
  
But they were wrong. Someone did know. Because across town Phoebe was with Miles and she was wearing Piper's earrings. Just as she tugged at her ears while talking to Miles, she was hit with a premonition of Piper and Cole....passionately making love.  
  
Sorry this chapter wasn't so long. 


	4. Chapters 3 & 4

A Heart's Cry  
  
Chapter 3 & 4  
  
Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Are you alright?" Miles asked.  
  
"No!" Phoebe gagged. "I have to go!"  
  
"What? Already?" Miles questioned.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Miles. I just remembered something. I have to go," Phoebe called out as she went to the door.  
  
She drove straight to P3 and found that Piper was not at the bar.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Phoebe exclaimed. She thought that Piper and Cole were already together. Phoebe went to the back room and quickly called out for Paige.  
  
Paige orbed in seconds later disappointed. "What ever it is, can it not wait?"  
  
"Fine! If you want Piper and Cole to sleep together than go ahead," Phoebe growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup! I just had a premonition of them together. I come down here and Piper's not here," Phoebe huffed.  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"I wish I was!" Phoebe practically growled.  
  
"And Piper's not here?" Paige asked.  
  
"She's not at the bar!"  
  
"She could be in the bathroom. She could have stepped out," Paige said trying to excuses.  
  
"Or she could be sleeping with Cole!"  
  
Paige gagged. "Have you asked Jody?"  
  
"Who's Jody?"  
  
"The new assistant manager."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you can't be sure. Let's go ask her."' Paige grabbed Phoebe and they headed towards the bar.  
  
"Paige, I had a premonition!"  
  
"Not all your premonitions have come true! This one could be from the future or past....  
  
Phoebe purpled. If it was from the past, there was nothing she could do about it. "It could also be happening right now."  
  
Paige got to the bar and waved Jody over. "Hey Jody!"  
  
"Hey Paige. Phoebe. Busy night!" she said.  
  
"Have you seen Piper?" Phoebe got down to the point.  
  
"Yeah. Um...she left awhile ago. I don't know what happened. Leo came by and said something to her and she looked pretty pissed. Then some guy came up and she let with him," she said vaguely.  
  
"Did you know how the guy looked?" Phoebe was turning purple.  
  
"Yeah. Tall and dark, I think." Jody smiled. "Handsome, too."  
  
Phoebe let her breath out angrily.  
  
"I don't blame her. I mean who hasn't two-timed anybody. Besides we're all women and we've got our needs," Jody laughed.  
  
Paige laughed nervously. "Thanks Jody. We'll see you around."  
  
Paige and Phoebe walked back to the back room.  
  
"What do we do know?" Paige asked.  
  
"What do you think we do? Orb to Piper," Phoebe screamed. "I never knew Piper could be so slutty!"  
  
Paige was taken aback. She never knew Phoebe could be like this. She never knew Piper could be like this. This family had some secrets!  
  
"I'm not so sure, Phoebe. What if we walked in on something we didn't want to see? I'm sure Piper has a reasonable explanation," Paige tried to be calm.  
  
"A reasonable explanation she sleeps with other men? Cole for that matter? Paige, orb now!!!" Phoebe screamed. And Paige orbed them.  
  
----------  
  
Cole slowly unzipped Piper's dress. He was going to savor every moment. Last time was too rushed. They were going to enjoy this. Piper was thinking the same thing as she slowly unbuttoned Cole's shirt revealing a sexy body underneath. Piper was shivering from Cole's touch. Never had she felt such tingles from a man's touch. Piper pulled out of her dress showing off her curves to which Cole's mouth fell open.  
  
"What?" Piper laughed.  
  
Cole just shook his head and kissed Piper. He started moving downward to her neck. Piper pulled her head backward and giggled.  
  
"That tickles."  
  
"Huh?" Cole said as he moved upward again to Piper's lips. There was so much emotion and passion in the air.  
  
Cole gently pushed Piper backward until she was lying down. He took his pants off and was on top of her in seconds. Cole kissed her again. He moved slowly downwards as he heard moans escape Piper's mouth.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU"RE DOING?" Phoebe bellowed into the room.  
  
Paige came into the room, gagged, and turned away.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cole shouted back at Phoebe. He was mad that he was interrupted. He and Piper wanted to be undisturbed, but Phoebe just had to come in. It seemed like something good couldn't last for too long.  
  
"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT IS PIPER DOING HERE?" Phoebe screamed. She was shaking with anger.  
  
Paige quickly threw towels at Cole and Piper. She couldn't stand this nakedness.  
  
"Phoebe, hold on a second. Give them a minute to get their clothes and I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this," Paige pulled Phoebe out. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." She said to Piper and Cole as she closed the door. What was going on here?  
  
"Well..." Piper said. She was quiet for a minute as she heard Phoebe screaming at Paige.  
  
"LOGICAL EXPLANTION?? WHAT EXPLANTION IS THERE TO HAVE SEX??  
  
Piper heard Paige quietly saying, "Let's give them a chance." Paige was trembling.  
  
"There goes our chance. We better go head them on," Cole said gathering his clothes and giving Piper's hers.  
  
"Actually, I should head them on. It's my fault," Piper said hastily pulling on her dress.  
  
Cole stopped and looked at her. "It was never your fault. It wasn't mine either. Things have a funny way of playing out."  
  
"Like Phoebe coming here? Like me being married? Like you in love with Phoebe and me with Leo? Things sure do have a way of working out!" Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Piper, that's not our fault—  
  
"Look, we better go ahead and see them or they'll think something's up." Piper walked closer to Cole. He was buttoning up his shirt. Piper grabbed his hands. She moved them away and she started to button up his shirt. "For what it's worth, I am happy being with you." Piper finished the last button and placed a kiss on Cole's lips.  
  
"But you're not in love with me, are you?"  
  
"Neither are you in love with me," Piper said as she opened the door, still looking at Cole.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Some questions are better left unanswered." Piper turned at was met with a fist in her face. She stumbled backwards.  
  
"PHOEBE? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" Paige screamed as she rushed forward to Piper. Cole beat her there. He caught Piper and saw that her lip was bleeding. Paige saw tissue and quickly came up and put it to Piper's lip.  
  
Piper was about to say something, but Paige told her to hush.  
  
"Phoebe, why did you do that?" Paige looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Why don't you ask her what she was doing with Cole?" Phoebe huffed.  
  
"Maybe it's none of your business," Cole said as he led Piper to the couch. Paige was still applying pressure to make the bleeding stop.  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! SHE'S MARRIED FOR GOD'S SAKES!!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Phoebe, we can discuss this calmly and rashly and without yelling," Paige said slowly taking deep breaths between each word. "Sometimes married people have hit a bump in the road."  
  
"That doesn't mean that people can sleep around!!"  
  
"Phoebe, we're being to hurried. Cole's right; this is none of our damn business and Piper can tell us in her own time," Paige said. Cole was surprised at how Paige was reacting. She was always the one to distrust him.  
  
"Thank you, Paige," Piper said quietly.  
  
Paige turned and smiled at Piper, but Phoebe was souring again.  
  
"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Phoebe, leave Paige out of this. What ever's going on here is between me, Piper...and ...Leo. I don't see what you're getting so worked up about. We're don't even love each other anymore," Cole said.  
  
"We don't?" Phoebe asked surprised. She tried to cover up her surprise. "Then why are you somehow involved in everything?"  
  
"Because we pull him in," Piper said calmly. Her lip was starting to swell. "And I pulled him back in this time."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige was even more surprised, but she remained quiet.  
  
"Does Leo know?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No," Piper said.  
  
"Then let's see how he reacts. LEO!!" Phoebe called out.  
  
"Phoebe! No! Wait!" Paige cried.  
  
"LEO!!!"  
  
"Phoebe stop. You're being a....bitch," Paige was surprised to hear that come from her own mouth. Piper and Cole looked at her.  
  
"What did you call me? I'll pretend I didn't hear that. LEO!" Phoebe called.  
  
Leo finally orbed in. He saw that Piper was hurt and he quickly went to heal her.  
  
"Piper, what happened?" Leo asked as he healed her.  
  
"She was about to sleep with Cole for that matter!" Phoebe growled.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
As soon as Piper's lip was healed, Leo slapped her.  
  
"What's that matter with you?" Cole asked holding Piper closer. Paige held Piper's hand, still not believing that all this was happening.  
  
"Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Leo said.  
  
"I'm sure you meant to," Piper said.  
  
"Piper, please tell me what's going on?" Leo asked pleadingly. "Tell me what Phoebe said was not true."  
  
"It is true. I had a premonition about it. Lucky I stopped it," Phoebe growled.  
  
"You had a premonition about it?" Cole asked. He looked at Piper. She looked away from him.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Leo asked angrily. He grabbed Piper.  
  
"Let go of me!" Piper said. Leo was becoming enraged to see Cole holding Piper's other hand.  
  
"Maybe it's time we tell them," Piper said looking at Cole.  
  
"Tell us what?" Paige asked.  
  
"The premonition Phoebe had of us was from a year ago," Cole said.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Paige let go of Piper's hand, her hand to her mouth.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Leo asked angrily.  
  
"It hasn't been going on for a long time. It was just once," Piper said tiredly. She didn't want to be here at a time like this. What she would give just to remain in Cole's arms forever?  
  
Cole loved holding Piper like that.  
  
"YOU LIARS!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"You don't understand, Phoebe. Everyone was out of the manor that day. It was just Cole and me," Piper started explaining.  
  
"And you guys slept with each other? Piper, how could you do that? To me? To us?" Leo asked. He was breathing very hard.  
  
"Leo, I never meant to hurt you. Cole was helping me with something and we just got caught up in the moment."  
  
"We regretted it afterwards, but there was nothing we couldn't do. We didn't want to hurt you guys, so we just kept quiet and tried to forget about it," Cole said. He could tell this was hurting Piper really bad.  
  
"I've had enough of this. I'm going home. Cole, I can't believe you would go this low to get me back. You must have done something. Piper would never do something like this," Phoebe said shaking furiously.  
  
"Phoebe, when will you realize that everything it not about you anymore. I DON"T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. I LOVE PIPER!" Cole immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. Everyone looked at him. Including Piper. Cole saw confusion in her eyes.  
  
"I think this has gone long enough. Let's go home. Piper," Paige took her hand.  
  
"Paige? What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paige, Piper isn't going home with us. She's got a new home with her lover Cole. She doesn't need us anymore," Leo said. He glared at Piper and then orbed away.  
  
"Uh...uh..." Piper stuttered.  
  
"Come on, Piper. We're going to go home and sort this out," Paige stood up and pulled Piper with her.  
  
"Paige! NO! You heard Leo! Piper is not coming home. In fact, I don't even know who she is! My sister would never do such a thing!" Phoebe practically screamed.  
  
"Phoebe, don't do this. Let's talk," Piper said calmly.  
  
"Talk about what? How you trap men? How you got Cole? Are some kind of slut or something?" Phoebe shouted. Cole slapped her.  
  
"How could you say that?" Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe regained her composure. She was turning red from anger. "Come on, Paige!"  
  
"But Phoebe—  
  
"We're going Paige! Unless you want to lose another sister. I doubt Piper would want you to stay here. You'd probably be interrupting something," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige looked from Phoebe to Cole to Piper.  
  
"Go on, Paige," Piper said quietly.  
  
Tears ran down Paige's face she took Phoebe's hand and orbed away.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Piper," Cole said placing a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder.  
  
Piper spun away from him. "Don't touch me! This is all your fault!" Piper cried.  
  
"Piper, wait—  
  
"Nobody asked you say anything. Nobody asked you to love me. How could you love me?" Piper cried as she gathered her things.  
  
"Piper, wait! I don't know why I said that. It just came out. Piper please don't leave," Cole confronted her.  
  
"Cole, let me go," Piper cried harder. Cole came closer and hugged Piper. Piper slowly buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed.  
  
-------------  
  
Paige and Phoebe arrived to the manor to find it all a mess. Glass was shattered. The couches looked as if they had been burned.  
  
"LEO?" Phoebe called out.  
  
It was followed by a shatter from the den. Paige and Phoebe ran to the den to see Leo picking up a photo frame of him and Piper and dropping it. Causing the glass to shatter.  
  
"Leo, stop!" Paige cried.  
  
Leo looked up. "Why?"  
  
"It's all right for you to be mad, but this is not the way to deal with it. People do drastic things in their anger, regretting it. Why don't we talk it out?" Paige cried. "Phoebe, say something."  
  
"Leo, I'm with you there," Phoebe said walking over to Leo.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"I can't believe Piper would do something like that." Leo grabbed another frame and threw it against the wall.  
  
"I'm sure there was a reason she did. Things happen for a reason. If we giver her the time to explain and talk this all out—  
  
"Paige, stuff it." Phoebe dropkicked a glass case.  
  
Paige sobbed. She put her hand to her mouth she stifled it.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Leo asked her.  
  
Paige ran up the stairs just in time to miss a book that Phoebe had chucked in her direction. Paige ran to her room and fell onto her bed crying.  
  
"I think something's wrong with Paige," Phoebe said sitting down on a broken couch.  
  
Leo sat down beside her. "You don't think that was Piper's fault, do you?"  
  
"She knew what she was doing," Phoebe huffed out.  
  
"A year ago, Cole was also the Source. What if he had control over Piper?" Leo asked. He put his head into his hands.  
  
"Then that wouldn't be her fault."  
  
"So we have to save Piper from Cole, now. He could have her under a spell or something!" Leo got up.  
  
"We have to save Paige, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's torn between something. Cole could have her under a spell, too. She could be fighting it," Phoebe got up, too.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Vanquish Cole! That should break the spell."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Leo asked  
  
"Power stripping potion," Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe grabbed a knife out from under her dress.  
  
"And then we stab him," Leo said smiling.  
  
"I'll go work on the potion," Phoebe ran to the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs Paige was crying harder and harder, until no more tears would come out. She heard shattering and things breaking from downstairs. Then it all stopped. She came out of her room and slowly went downstairs and saw that Phoebe and Leo were in the kitchen. She saw that Phoebe was cooling some sort of potion and Leo was running his fingers along the blade of a knife.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe looked up and saw Paige's tear-streaked face.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Leo looked at Paige, too. Paige was getting uncomfortable under their stares.  
  
"Are you feeling fine?" Leo asked.  
  
"I feel fine. What are you guys doing? Are you making a potion?" Paige asked looking at Leo.  
  
All of a sudden Phoebe came from behind Paige and knocked her unconscious. Phoebe dragged Paige to a chair and tied her up.  
  
"What was that for?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, if she's under a spell, she'll be against us," Phoebe said as if that was obvious.  
  
"Ooooh. I see what you mean. Is the potion done yet?"  
  
"It needs to cool for a little bit longer."  
  
------------  
  
Piper slowly pulled away from Cole. She looked up into his eyes and saw blue eyes filled with love. He really loved her, but could she love him back?  
  
Cole looked down at Piper. He saw her brown eyes filled with confusion. She doesn't love me, he thought. She never will.  
  
Piper remembered how Cole stood up for her. Leo wouldn't give her a chance to explain. He slapped her without hearing her side. Piper choked back tears. She saw Cole's blue eyes boring into her. What was Cole looking for? What was she looking for? She already had love with Leo. Or did.  
  
Piper looked for a minute longer at Cole. Cole was about to say something, but Piper put a finger on his lips. Cole closed his mouth. Piper leaned up and kissed him. Cole deepened the kiss. Maybe now they could finish what was started a year ago.  
  
Piper reached for Cole's shirt, never breaking their kiss. Cole slowly slipped his tongue into Piper's mouth as he felt her unbutton his shirt again. Her touch ignited so much passion. Heck, they're tongues were dancing with fire.  
  
------------  
  
Paige finally came to. She heard Phoebe and Leo talking about someone under a spell. Paige was trying to figure out who. Then she heard it. They thought she and Piper were under a spell. They were going to vanquish Cole. Paige was about to say something, when she realized she was tied up. Paige tried to remember how she got here. She was asking Leo something and someone hit her from behind. Who? Phoebe?  
  
Paige gasped. Phoebe and Leo looked up. Phoebe had the potion ready and Leo had the knife ready.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Paige ready to strike her out again, but Paige orbed away and out of the ropes.  
  
"Damn it!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"We better hurry or she may go warn Cole," Leo said grabbing Phoebe's hand. They grabbed several vials of the potion and orbed away.  
  
----------  
  
Piper finally pulled away.  
  
"This is wrong," she said.  
  
Cole sighed. How many times was she going to say this?  
  
Piper realized how Cole was thinking.  
  
"Not like that. This isn't the right time. Not now. You love me, but I'm not sure how I feel about you. I want us to do this when we're both ready and in love—  
  
Paige orbed in.  
  
"Paige? What are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige stumbled for a second.  
  
"Are you all right?" Cole asked.  
  
"NO! HURRY!! PHOEBE AND LEO ARE COMING HERE TO VANQUISH YOU. THEY THINK YOU HAVE—  
  
Paige suddenly stopped. Piper slowly walked closer to her.  
  
"Paige? Are you all right?" Piper got closer to her.  
  
Paige slowly gasped as she fell forward onto Piper. Piper caught Paige and saw Phoebe behind her pulling out a knife from Paige's back and Leo appearing. Cole rushed forward.  
  
"She's been stabbed!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe and Leo took a deep breath.  
  
"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Piper asked. Cole gently took Paige from her and laid her on the ground.  
  
Paige was still gasping and breathing in hard.  
  
"Saving you from the spell you're under by vanquishing Cole," Leo said as he hurled the potion at Cole.  
  
Piper put her hands to blow it up, but Phoebe knocked her down. Cole flicked his hands so the potion blew up.  
  
"You know you can't vanquish me," Cole said to Leo.  
  
"Don't bet on it!" Leo reached into both his pockets and drew out more vials. He hurled them all at Cole.  
  
Piper pushed Phoebe away and tried to blow them up or freeze them.  
  
Cole didn't have time to react.  
  
Piper blew every vial up.  
  
Leo looked at her. His eyes full of hurt.  
  
"Looks like you ran out," Cole said to Leo.  
  
"No," Phoebe said as she threw one last vial at Cole. "You always need a backup." She said to Leo.  
  
Cole didn't have time to react. Neither did Piper. The vial hit him. Phoebe ran towards him and stabbed him.  
  
"NOOOOO!" cried Piper. She ran over to Cole  
  
Phoebe and Leo waited, but nothing seemed to happen.  
  
"I don't think Piper was under a spell," Phoebe said to Leo.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Piper cried blowing Leo up.  
  
Leo's orbs reformed, but Piper blew him up again. He finally orbed away. Piper cried. Phoebe didn't know what to do, so she quietly let herself out.  
  
Piper sobbed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Piper sobbed harder as she saw the two bodies. Life slowly leaving them. Paige's movements were becoming slower. And Cole was sputtering, "I love you, Piper." 


	5. Chapter 5

A Heart's Cry  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Phoebe opened the door to the manor. Everything was broken. Phoebe looked around and started crying.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry," she cried to none.  
  
She walked up the stairs looking at ripped pictures. She was becoming hysterical. Phoebe saw Leo in his room. He was holding a torn wedding picture and crying. Phoebe ran to Leo.  
  
"Come on, Leo! Let's go back. Maybe there's still time. We can save Paige.... and Cole. Piper won't be mad at us," she cried.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Why don't you go?"  
  
"I can't do anything. She'll want you to be there to save Paige.... and....Cole. Then we can talk this all out," Phoebe cried.  
  
Leo shook his head again.  
  
"Leo, get up. Damn it! We're wasting time here! Hurry up!"  
  
When Leo still refused to move, Phoebe slapped him. Leo was taken aback.  
  
"Get up! Maybe there's still time. I'm not about to lose another sister! Maybe even both of my sisters," Phoebe sobbed harder.  
  
"She slept with another man!" Leo shouted at Phoebe.  
  
"Now is not the time to talk about this. People are dying. We can save them! We can talk about this later!" Phoebe was getting angry.  
  
"She slept with another man and she lied about it!" Leo cried.  
  
"She slept with another man and still told the truth about it. She never wanted to hurt us. Maybe it was never Cole's fault. Sometimes things happen. You can't just blow it all up. You've got to take it one step at a time. Your love is ever lasting. This is just one of the many other obstacles to come over in your marriage. Now, let's hurry up!"  
  
Leo shook his head. "How could she?"  
  
"How could we? We may have never slept together, but we did share one kiss," Phoebe said.  
  
Leo looked at her. "That was an accident. It was never meant to happen."  
  
"The same way with Piper and Cole. We kissed way before them and we lied about it. She and Cole had sex, but they still told the truth. Now is the time to solve your problems. Let's hurry up. My sister could be dying and I'm not just going to stand here doing nothing about it!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Leo looked up at her with his puffy red eyes. "What are you waiting for, then?" He slowly dropped the wedding picture and closed his eyes.  
  
Phoebe stomped out of the room and to hers. She fell onto the bed sobbing.  
  
----------  
  
Piper opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. What had happened? Tears blurred her vision once more as she remembered. She must have fell asleep while Paige and Cole died. What kind of person would do that? Piper realized she was no longer on the floor. Where were her sister and Cole? Through her tear stained vision she saw a man bend over her. Who was that? He looked so familiar.  
  
"Cole?" Piper asked.  
  
A familiar woman came and stood next to the man.  
  
"Is she wake, yet?" she asked.  
  
"Just about," the man said.  
  
Piper asked herself where had she heard these familiar voices. Piper rubbed her eyes, until her vision cleared up. She looked around the room. She was still at the penthouse, but she was on a sofa. Seeing the man and woman, she could have had a heart attack herself.  
  
"PRUE? ANDY?" Piper asked.  
  
"Keep your voice done, hon," Prue said smiling.  
  
Prue took Piper's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"But how? Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"We're whitelighters," said Andy.  
  
"We're here to protect you," said Prue.  
  
Tears came to Piper's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" Prue asked.  
  
"You've seen me as a failure. Leo doesn't trust me. Phoebe doesn't believe me. I've lost my sister and I let Cole die. I don't deserve to live," Piper cried. "I don't deserve to see you."  
  
"Don't say that! It's alright. Everything is fine. There's nothing you need to worry about. I'm here and we'll take care of you," Prue said smiling.  
  
Piper hugged Prue.  
  
"But I've lost Paige," Piper cried harder.  
  
"Some things are meant to happen," Andy said.  
  
"Like losing another sister," Piper cried out at him.  
  
"Piper, you never lost me," Prue said.  
  
"You never lost me, either," A voice called out at the back of the room.  
  
Everyone turned to see Paige from a bedroom doorway.  
  
Piper stared. The next second she ran towards Paige and engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"You're okay!!" Piper shouted for joy.  
  
"I'm okay," Paige said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told you that we were whitelighters," Andy said.  
  
"Then where's Cole?" Piper asked remembering.  
  
"Here I am."  
  
Piper turned to see Cole coming out of another room. He was leaning on the doorframe with a slight smile. Piper was stunned to see how handsome he looked and as she looked she felt a newfound feeling emerging from her bosom. A feeling she had felt before, but not in this way.  
  
Piper ran towards Cole, but stopped short of him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'll live. I got my powers again, thanks to Prue and Andy," Cole said.  
  
Piper turned to face Prue and Andy.  
  
"Guilty. Piper, we sorta let you sleep, while we took care of Paige and Cole," Prue said.  
  
"How long have I slept?" Piper asked puzzled.  
  
"A good bit of time, but don't worry, Paige and Prue even got started catching up a little, because you were out like a light," Andy laughed.  
  
"You guys don't hate me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hate you for what?" Prue asked.  
  
"Me and Cole," Piper said as if that was obvious.  
  
"Prue and Andy have already explained," Paige smiled.  
  
"Explained what?" Piper asked.  
  
"That the things are changing and fast," Cole said.  
  
"I really did miss a lot," Piper said.  
  
Piper turned to face Cole, forgetting that there were people still in the room. It was just her and Cole. The newfound feeling was swelling in her chest.  
  
"Cole, I....uh....um...." Piper looked deep into Cole's eyes. She saw him waiting for her to go on. He was hoping against hope that she was going to say what he hoped she would say.  
  
"You what?" Cole asked. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. If she only knew the truth.  
  
"I...um....I missed you," Piper finally said. She saw the disappointed look in Cole's eyes. "I guess you almost dying made me realize how much I missed you."  
  
"Yeah....thanks Piper," Cole said. He took a deep breath and then contined, "I better go to work or at least make an appearance." Cole turned away from Piper.  
  
"Damn!" Prue said.  
  
Piper turned and stared.  
  
"You just go on. Forget we're in the room," Prue said smiling.  
  
Piper turned back around. Cole was walking back into the room.  
  
"Cole wait. That's not what I wanted to say," Piper ran to him.  
  
"What was that you wanted to say?" Cole asked. He was hurt. After all these years, this is what she does. He didn't blame her. She was never his to begin with.  
  
"That I...um....I love you, too," Piper said.  
  
Cole looked at her. Piper nodded. He ran to her and kissed her. Piper kissed him back.  
  
Minutes later, Andy called out, "Alright guys! We're still here!"  
  
Piper and Cole pulled away as they laughed and walked out of the room. Prue, Andy, and Paige were all sitting on a couch.  
  
"Alright! Spill it!" Piper said.  
  
"Spill what?" Prue asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Piper said.  
  
"She's right," Paige said.  
  
"Hey! One thing at a time now," Andy said.  
  
"Alright, Piper. Things are changing and we've got to be prepared for them," Prue said seriously.  
  
"Like what?" Piper asked.  
  
"Like—  
  
Blue lights filling the room interrupted Prue.  
  
"Piper we're here," Leo was saying.  
  
"And we're so sorry..." Phoebe said.  
  
Leo and Phoebe stared around the room as they were met with glares.  
  
I know it seems a little bit rushed, but I'm trying to get to the main point quickly...which you'll see soon enough!! What do you think so far? Tell me in your reviews!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A Heart's Cry  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sorry for what? Almost killing me?" Paige asked.  
  
"No Paige. I didn't mean to kill you.... or try to...kill you. It's just that you were...  
  
"In your way?" Prue asked.  
  
Phoebe and Leo took a while before answering. They both stared at Prue and Andy, not believing that they were here.  
  
"You guys are whitelighters," Leo finally said.  
  
"Wow!! You finally figured that out," Paige said.  
  
"What is going on here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Instead of jumping to conclusions, why couldn't you guys just talk this out?" Andy asked.  
  
"What do you want us to talk about? The lies and deceit that's been going in here?" Leo asked, his face was turning red with anger.  
  
"Tell us about the deceit and lies that are going on here," Prue folded her arms.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked surprised.  
  
"You think I didn't know? I saw you guys kiss," Prue said.  
  
"Who kiss?" Piper asked.  
  
"Phoebe and Leo."  
  
"What? How did you know?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That was an accident," Leo said.  
  
"And you guys are mad at us?" Cole asked.  
  
"You guys actually slept together!" Phoebe shouted angrily.  
  
"All this doesn't matter anymore. We need—  
  
"What doesn't matter?" Phoebe asked. "Just what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Things have changed a little because of certain events," Prue said.  
  
"Some of which has been already explained to Cole and me and was about to be explained to Piper," Paige said.  
  
"We can talk about all this later, but right now you need to understand what has happened and what is going to happen because of it," Prue said.  
  
"Can you explain better than that?" Leo asked.  
  
"You would have been told earlier if you were another whitelighter," Andy said.  
  
"Another whitelighter?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes. The Elders didn't tell you anything because this involved you. They would have given you some sort of clues, but your emotions often cloud your better judgment, as they have now," Prue said.  
  
Piper was still trying to piece together what Prue and Andy were saying.  
  
Prue realized that everyone was clueless as to what she was saying, so she turned to Andy. "Andy, go tell them that they're ready."  
  
Andy nodded and orbed away.  
  
"Tell who that who's ready?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue didn't answer. Andy orbed in a minute later. "They're ready, too."  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" Piper asked.  
  
"You'll see," Prue smiled.  
  
As soon as Prue said this, everyone noticed that they were disappearing. Prue and Andy orbed after them.  
  
--------  
  
Paige, Piper, Cole, Leo, and Phoebe arrived in a place, which seemed to be on the clouds.  
  
"Where are we?" Paige asked.  
  
"You're up there or up here, with the Elders," Prue appeared with Andy behind her.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Piper asked.  
  
"You are here for a reason," a man appeared out of nowhere. He was dressed in the attire of an Elder.  
  
"Elder Mills?" Leo asked bowing down.  
  
"What reason?" Cole asked. He was surprised that he actually was able to come up here.  
  
"Get up, Leo. I am very disapponinted in you," Elder Mills shook his head and then turned to Cole. "I know what you're thinking, Mr. Turner."  
  
Cole was surprised. Elder Mills laughed as he waved his hands. Several chairs appeared in the room.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
"Would you please tell us what's going on here?" Phoebe asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience, Phoebe, patience. The reason you are here is to see how things are changing. You can make your decisions about what to do after you see what is changing," Elder Mills said.  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that things are changing, but can you tell us what is changing?" Leo asked.  
  
Elder Mills waved his hands again and a large screen appeared.  
  
"Watch." Elder Mills said.  
  
Everyone took a seat and watched with surprise as they saw themselves on the screen and they waited for an explanation.  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't that long. Can you guess what'll happen? There will be some more Piper and Cole, soon so stick around. Thank you for all your reviews. Please don't hesitate to criticize my story—I can only make it better if you tell me what's wrong with it!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A Heart's Cry  
  
Chapter 7—Some of these images are from Season 4, 5, & 6. I tried to give the general idea instead of tideous details.  
  
Everyone saw the images of Phoebe and Cole on the screen:  
  
Phoebe and Cole were together declaring their love for each other. Then it  
showed the truth behind Cole turning into the Source. The images  
continued to show Phoebe and Cole's wedding. Everyone now  
watched open-mouthed as the images changed to something they  
hadn't seen; such as Cole strangling Phoebe and then Cole taking  
new powers, culminating in his vanquish.  
  
Cole gripped the arm of his chair tightly as he saw himself being vanquished. He looked at Piper, who looked at him with a puzzling glance. Cole glanced at Phoebe, but she was looking at him differently. How? Cole couldn't place it.  
  
The images now turned to center around Paige:  
  
Paige was being intimate with some guy (Nate) and then it turned  
out he was married with kids. Paige was then seen with a guy  
(Richard) who had a problem with his magic.  
  
Paige was surprised to see herself with those men. She didn't even know who they were. Paige turned to ask Elder Mills about it, but the Elder motioned her to be quiet.  
  
The images finally showed Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
The images showed Piper and Leo first meeting. Leo proposing to  
Piper and then they were getting married. The images showed  
Piper pregnant and then having a boy. Piper and her sisters  
were shown as goddesses and then Leo becoming an Elder. The  
images showed a man coming from the future, who apparently was  
their son. It then showing Piper pregnant again and having  
another boy.  
  
The images stopped and the screen disappeared.  
  
"What was that?" Cole asked. He couldn't believe he was vanquished.  
  
"Those were glimpses of the future," Elder Mills said.  
  
"The future?" Piper asked.  
  
"The would be future" Elder Mills said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked.  
  
"That what you have seen is no longer the future," a woman appeared saying.  
  
"This is Elder James," Prue introduced.  
  
"Skip the formalities," Elder James said.  
  
"Could someone please explain what is going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It is quite simple. The was what the future had in store for you, but a certain secret event changed it," Elder James eyed Cole and Piper.  
  
Piper and Cole avoided everyone's glance.  
  
"They were so quiet that even we didn't notice it," Elder James smiled a foxy smile. "But the future didn't count Piper and Cole to cross paths again, in that way."  
  
"So because of Cole and me, that future is no more?" Piper asked. She wanted to see those boys again. Her sons.  
  
"It can still be, if you want. The Fates had sensed you two being together, when we could not. They have decided to alter the course of your destiny," Elder Mills said.  
  
"Not from being the Charmed Ones, but your personal destinies," Andy said.  
  
"The Fates and other Higher Powers wanted you to see what the future would have been like and they want you to make some changes," Elder James said.  
  
"Like what?" Leo asked.  
  
"You don't have to be influenced by what you've seen," Prue said. "But please make the right decisions. Follow your heart, not your head. Make a path for your happiness." Prue's words seemed to be directed more at Piper and Cole.  
  
Elder James and Elder Mills took a step backward to let everyone else talk.  
  
"You're right. Piper let's forget this. We can be together. It's all in the past," Leo offered his hand to Piper.  
  
Piper looked at Leo. She turned to Cole, he turned away from her. Piper looked back at Leo again. "Leo, I can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Prue told us to follow our heart. Find our happiness," Piper smiled at Prue and then continued. "Things aren't the same between us, Leo. Maybe we were never meant to be, but that's not for us to decide. I think I've found a new place with Cole. I love Cole."  
  
"I love you, too, Piper," Cole said kissing Piper.  
  
Phoebe turned away. She wanted Piper to go back to Leo, so she could be with Cole. Seeing those images made her realize that there was always someone else pulling the strings on Cole. She had pushed Cole away without knowing the truth and didn't trust her love for him to take him back. She had lost her chances with him because of her mistakes. Because of listening to her head instead of her heart.  
  
Phoebe swallowed her pride. She couldn't do anything now. Cole had moved on from her. She was the one now, broken hearted.  
  
Paige smiled, "I think my heart's telling me to fine love like that, too."  
  
"Well, I've already found my love," Prue said taking Andy's hand.  
  
----------  
  
Paige set off that night trying to find the guy (Richard) she had seen on the screen. She didn't want to mess with the married guy. Maybe she could help Richard.  
  
"Hey! How about a drink?" A really hot guy asked Paige.  
  
Paige shook her head. "Sorry." This guy was really cute. He had nice sandy blonde hair. He looked disappointed.  
  
"Looking for someone?" he asked.  
  
Paige was about to answer when she realized something. She would meet Richard when she was supposed to. There was no use disappointing hot guys and wasting time trying to find Richard. "How about that drink?"  
  
The guy smiled and pulled out a chair for Paige.  
  
----------  
  
Leo stumbled out of a bar. He was too drunk to realize what was going on. Someone cute blonde came up to help him. Leo looked into her caring eyes. Where had he seen her before?  
  
"It's alright. Take it easy. Let's take you home," she helped Leo up.  
  
Where had Leo heard that voice? Leo let her guide him to her car.  
  
The next morning Leo would wake up naked in the blonde's bed with her curled up beside him.  
  
----------  
  
Phoebe picked glass out of her way as she made it to her room. Everyone stopped by earlier to help her clean up. Leo never showed up. Paige offered to take care of P3 that night, though Phoebe knew the real reason was to find that guy. Piper and Cole had rushed away promising to come back tomorrow. Prue and Andy had just left. They, too, promised to come back tomorrow. Apparently they had some whitelighter business, but Phoebe knew they were getting together after that.  
  
Phoebe walked into her room. She didn't bother changing her clothes as she fell on the bed. Phoebe felt all alone. Tears trickled down her face. Why did everything have to be like this? Phoebe cried herself to sleep that night, something she hadn't done in a long time.  
  
----------  
  
Piper and Cole lay on the bed, a thin film of sweat covering their bodies.  
  
"Wow," Piper whispered.  
  
Cole laughed and before Piper could say anything more, he covered her lips with a kiss and they continued to make love all night long.  
  
----------  
  
Piper opened her eyes to the bright light that filled the room. She blinked her eyes several times to get used to the light.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," Cole chuckled.  
  
Piper smiled, she loved the feeling of waking up in Cole's arms.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well....that was the best night of my life," Cole said.  
  
Piper kissed Cole, which he deepened. Never had Piper felt such a blissful feeling.  
  
"I love you," Piper gasped out as Cole traveled downwards with his kisses.  
  
Piper suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked downwards to see blood gushing out.  
  
"Too bad I don't love you," Cole said as he pulled out a knife and stabbed her again.  
  
Piper was horrified.  
  
"NO! Why? Cole? I loved you," Piper gasped from pain.  
  
"Piper, you're too gullible. You should have listened to Phoebe. I'm evil and I'll always be. I've always loved Phoebe. What made you think that I could love you?" Cole laughed.  
  
Piper tried to call out for her sisters or Leo to come heal her, But Cole covered her mouth with a kiss. She was too weak to push him off. Cole persisted to shove his tongue down her throat and soon pulled away. He covered her mouth, making it harder for Piper to breathe.  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said this was the best night of my life. Thanks for the sex," Cole smiled.  
  
Piper slowly closed her eyes, for what she thought would be the last time. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Heart's Cry  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Piper opened her eyes to what she thought would be Cole's face, but she instead found herself in the attic. Piper was surprised. How did she get here? Piper quickly looked at her abdomen, where she was stabbed. All that was there were two red welts.  
  
"What the....  
  
Piper looked around herself. She was in the middle of a circle of candles. The Book of Shadows opened in front of her. Piper looked at the spell and as she did, everything came flooding back to her.  
  
The silence. The ignorance. The fight. Leo orbing away. She coming to the attic. Casting the spell. The spell to see things differently.  
  
"I didn't think things would be seen that differently," Piper said to herself.  
  
She then realized that the spell showed her with Cole. Oh my God! Piper thought. How could she lust after her sister's husband? Wait! It wasn't lust, it was love. Piper shook her head. She thought she was in love with Cole. He just tried to kill her. He was evil. No! They would have known if Cole was evil. He was good. His demonic half had just been stripped.  
  
Piper got up and put the Book of Shadows back on its stand and then she put away the candles. Piper decided she would go to her room. Take a quick nap and then call Leo and apologize to him.  
  
As Piper went downstairs and on her way to her room, she passed Phoebe's room. Cole shimmered right in front of the door, causing Piper to bump into him.  
  
A box of chocolates and a bouquet of beautiful red roses fell from Cole's hands. Piper immediately put her hands up and froze everything, including Cole.  
  
Piper's first thought was to blow Cole up for trying to kill her, but as Piper looked into his handsome face; she was drawn to his deep blue eyes. Her eyes traveled to his lips on which she wanted to place a kiss on so bad.  
  
Piper shook her head. She was lusting again. She loved Leo. Piper unfroze Cole, only.  
  
"Sorry," Piper said.  
  
"No, it's my fault," Cole said as he gathered his roses and chocolates again.  
  
Piper and Cole looked at each other for a second. Cole, especially drawn to her brown eyes.  
  
Piper pulled away from Cole's eyes and started to walk towards her room.  
  
"Piper, wait!" Cole called out.  
  
Piper turned around.  
  
"You seem different today," Cole said. "Did you and Leo fight again?"  
  
Piper shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry," Cole said again. "It's none of my business."  
  
Piper didn't say anything.  
  
Cole took a rose from his bouquet. The most beautiful from the batch.  
  
"Here. Someone as beautiful as you deserves a beautiful rose," Cole walked towards Piper and gave her the rose.  
  
Piper took it and smiled. "Thanks." She leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss on Cole's cheek. She pulled back and then blushed. She didn't know what caused her to do that.  
  
"It's okay," Cole said and he quickly turned to Phoebe's room. He was taken back by Piper's guesture, even more by what he said to her.  
  
Piper watched Cole putting his hand on the doorknob, when Phoebe suddenly opened the door.  
  
"Are these for me?" Phoebe cooed.  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
Phoebe took the box of chocolates first. She ate a couple and then placed one in Cole's mouth. Cole held the roses out for her. Phoebe took them and then pulled Cole in for a kiss, tossing the roses behind her shoulder. Phoebe pulled Cole inside and slammed the door shut.  
  
Piper turned back to her door. At least they didn't have any problems. Piper walked into her room contemplating the spell she had just cast when she saw Leo. He was waiting on the bed for her. He immediately got up and kissed Piper, passionately.  
  
Piper pushed the thoughts of the spell and Cole from her mind. The beautiful red rose fell from her hands as Leo carried her to the bed. She and Leo persisted to make love. All their problems were erased form their minds.  
  
Little did Piper know that the spell she had casted had showed her some of the future.  
  
The End.  
  
Like it? Leave me some reviews. I know it was kind of short, but I had the perfect ending for it and after typing it up, it wasn't the way I expected it to be. Oh well! Also be looking for my new story coming out soon. I bet you can already guess whom's it going to be about!! 


End file.
